A step-down switching regulator may be configured to provide a regulated output voltage (Vout) in response to an input voltage (Vin). The switching regulator may include a top-side transistor and a bottom-side transistor. When the top-side transistor is on and the bottom-side transistor is off, Vin-Vout is typically applied across an inductor, causing the inductor current to ramp upwards. When the top-side transistor is off and the bottom-side transistor is on, the inductor current ramps downwards. The inductor current is applied to a capacitor to provide the output voltage. Also, feedback may be employed to control the duty cycle of the switching. The output voltage may be sensed to provide the feedback.